Someone Say Vacation!
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: The Sonic Crew win a free vacation for a week in the Bahamas. While they are down there secrets will spill out and romance will blossom... or fall apart! Mainly SonAmyShad and KnuxRouge. Some TailsCream, VecVan and EspioOC. COMPLETE!
1. Disaster Already?

**Yay, a new story! Beware there are a lot of couples. Later on, I will need suggestions on how to do certain romance scenes because I'm better with KnuxRouge then anything. Anyways, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic characters. They are all rightfully owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Kit the Cat who will appear later in the story.**

Someone Say Vacation!

Chapter 1: Disaster Already?

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Espio, Vector, Vanilla, Charmy and Rouge were all at the airport. They had all won free tickets for one full week of vacation to and island in the Bahamas. They were still waiting for one more person.

"Man, where is Knuckles? He's gonna make us miss our flight!" Sonic yelled; tapping his foot.

"Maybe he decided not to come." Vector said.

"Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled about going in the first place." Tails piped up.

"Good, this trip will be better without him anyways…" Rouge muttered.

Once everyone turned their attention away from her, she hung her head. She was really excited about this trip for one reason and one reason only. That reason was that Knuckles was going and she'd be able to hang out with him more. And maybe even tell him how she feels… But if he wasn't coming, this trip wouldn't be as enjoyable for her.

"Ms. Rouge? Are you okay?" Cream asked.

Rouge looked at Cream and smiled. "I'm fine Cream."

"Good. We're going on vacation you can't be sad!" Cream smiled.

Once Cream was out of earshot, she whispered, "I'd be happier if Knuckles was coming."

"Oh Sonikku, this vacation is going to be soooo romantic!" Amy sighed; clinging to Sonic's arm.

"Lord help me…" Sonic sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Amy yelled; taking out her hammer.

Sonic ran behind Shadow. "Nothing!"

Shadow rolled his eyes before noticing a dot of red moving towards them at a very slow pace.

"Here comes Knuckles." Shadow said.

Rouge wanted to jump with joy, but she couldn't let the others know how she felt towards him. She had to act the opposite. Once Knuckles walked up to the group, Rouge made her usual challenging comment.

"Why does it seem this vacation just got worse?" She asked.

Knuckles turned to her and glared at her. "I didn't want to come, but Tikal and Chaos practically pushed me off Angel Island. And believe me I'm not happy you're here either."

Rouge felt hurt at that, but the stronger part of her told her he may be saying that just to cover up his true feelings as well.

"Guys, before we get into a big fight, let's just board the plane, alright?" Sonic asked; a sweat drop on his forehead.

Knuckles tore his glare off Rouge and stormed down the jet way. Everyone followed with Rouge in the very back, her mind racing with thoughts.

_"What if Knuckles really doesn't like me and I'd just make a fool of myself if I told him? No, he has to like me on some level; he's always at my side the minute I get hurt. Plus, he saved me from falling into that pit of lava back on the ARK. But, his comments and remarks seem so real… The way he glares at me… it just gives me the thought he only cares for me because he's a hero." _

"Ma'am? Will you be boarding the plane?" the flight attendant asked.

Rouge was jolted out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah." Rouge walked on board the plane. She walked to first class where the rest of the crew was and saw they were still finding their seats and getting settled.

"Yay! I get to sit with Sonic!" Amy squealed.

"Whoopee, I get to sit next to faker…" Shadow sighed.

"Well, Vector, it looks like I'm sitting next to you and Charmy." Vanilla smiled.

Vector looked very pleased while Charmy stuck his tongue out in a 'that's gross' way. Tails and Cream sat next to each other very quietly, Cream placing Cheese in the seat next to the aisle. Rouge looked down at her ticket. E2. She looked around and smiled a bit when she saw that was the seat next to Knuckles. She'd have to keep her act up though.

Knuckles had his eyes closed, but they opened when he felt a presence. He looked to the left of him and saw Rouge standing in front of the aisle.

"What do you want?" Knuckles spat.

"May I sit here?" Rouge asked.

She didn't know what made her ask, her ticket said this is where she was supposed to sit. She came to a conclusion that she wanted to see what Knuckles would say.

"Sure, I guess." Knuckles sighed.

Rouge was a bit surprised by his answer. She smiled and sat down next to him. Time to put on her seductive charm. She leaned over and nuzzled Knuckles' arm.

"Thanks Knuckie." She whispered in her seductive voice.

Knuckles blushed crimson and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"S-sure. Just- don't get used to it. It was a one time thing only." Knuckles then shut his eyes once more.

The plane took off and the minute after it got into the air above 500 feet, Charmy was in the bathroom releasing the contents in his stomach. He stayed in there most of the ride.

Since they were all riding first class, there was a TV in the front of the cabin showing the movie 'Love Actually'. Amy was clinging to Sonic throughout the movie, Tails and Cream didn't really know what to make of it, Espio was asleep the whole time, Cream and Vanilla were watching intently and Vector kept sneaking glances at Vanilla. Knuckles was amazingly watching it, but kept rolling his eyes at the romance parts. Rouge tried to keep her eyes off it in attempt not to say anything to Knuckles that would blow her cover.

Eventually, Rouge figured out that the only way to keep her eyes off the movie was to sleep. She was soon fast asleep. Knuckles rolled his eyes once more before taking his eyes off the movie and turning to look out the window. He turned back when he felt something or some_one_ on his shoulder. Knuckles looked down and saw Rouge had her head on his shoulder.

"R-Rouge? What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

It took Knuckles a while to realize she was asleep. He made an exasperated sighed and regretted it when Sonic turned around. He grinned.

"Aw, looks like Knuckie finally got a girlfriend!" Sonic joked.

Amy turned around at this and smiled when she saw Rouge's head on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Awwwwwww, that's so SWEET!" Amy practically yelled.

"Guys, stop it!" Knuckles whispered; as not to wake Rouge. He actually enjoyed having her head on his shoulder. But he would never admit that. "She's not my girlfriend! She probably just fell over in her sleep."

This didn't stop Sonic.

"Knuckles and Rouge, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a little bat-echidna in a baby carriage!" Sonic sang.

Unfortunately, this got everyone's attention it the cabin. Everyone turned to Knuckles and either smiled or laughed at what they saw.

"Great job, Sonic…" Knuckles muttered. "Once we get off this plane, I'm gonna kill you."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Sonic asked. He then turned back around.

Amy giggled once more before turning back around herself. Knuckles growled and looked down at Rouge. Half of his body told him to push her off, but the other half enjoyed it. He stared at Rouge.

_"I guess she isn't all that bad. She's actually pretty nice if she's not after my emerald. Maybe if I tried being nicer to her, we could get to be friends. But, would she like that? And wouldn't I be putting the Master Emerald in danger by doing so? No, I wouldn't… because she said she didn't want jewels anymore. She said she had something better. What did she mean by that?" _Knuckles thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as Rouge huddled closer to Knuckles and draped and arm over his chest. Knuckles blushed and almost pushed her off him when his mind caught him.

_"You fool, what are you doing?" _

"She's causing me so much trouble. My friends think she's my girlfriend." Knuckles whispered.

_"Isn't she?"_

"No!" a harsh whisper.

_"Are you sure? Then why haven't you pushed her off you yet?" _

"It's because you keep stopping me!"

_"You can ignore me."_

Knuckles sighed. He stole another glance at Rouge saw she now had a peaceful smile spread across her face. Her smile was so peaceful, so pure; Knuckles knew he couldn't push her off him. He sighed once more before gently wrapping an arm around her and laying his head against the window and falling asleep as well.

Sonic turned back around to see what Knuckles was doing and did his best to hold back a laugh. He poked Amy and she turned around too.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Amy asked.

"Yeah they are. I always knew Knux had something for her. I didn't know it was this advanced though." Sonic grinned.

"I wish I could save this moment and use it as proof when they say they hate each other." Amy sighed.

"I'll handle that." Sonic grinned.

He reached over Amy to the aisle across her and him and poked Tails.

"Tails, can I borrow your camera?"

Tails nodded sleepily and handed it to him. Sonic leaned back over and Amy giggled knowing what he was going to do. Sonic took three pictures. One of the two of them with their arms around each other, one of the smile on Rouge's face and one of Knuckles' arm wrapped around her. He snickered as he turned back around.

"Pure gold." Sonic smiled; kissing the camera.

Amy grabbed his arm. "You're so sneaky, Sonic."

Amazingly, Sonic didn't push Amy off him. Sonic decided to let Knuckles and Rouge to their peace and turned back around with Amy. The rest of the plane trip went by fairly quiet.

**Well, there ya have the first chapter! Does Knuckles have feelings for Rouge? Will Rouge ever admit to anyone what she's hiding? What's Sonic going to do with all the pictures? Find out next time! Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome. :)**


	2. Love Hurts

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you ShadowStalkr for your review. It helped a lot. I've tried my best to make this chapter better then the first! It's longer! I know that always doesn't mean it's better, but it's a start! Anyways, enjoy! Note: Italics are thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

**CLAIMER: Kit the Cat is mine (she hasn't appeared yet, just liked to make that clear). **

Chapter 2: Love Hurts

"Knuckles, hey, Knuckles. Get up." A voice whispered.

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and saw Sonic gently pushing him.

"We're here. Now wake up your little girlfriend and let's get off the plane." Sonic grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles shouted at him.

Knuckles then looked down at Rouge who was still fast asleep. He took the arm that was wrapped around her and lightly shook her.

"Rouge, get up. We're here." Knuckles said.

Rouge yawned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was red fur and she blushed and gulped. She knew Knuckles probably wasn't too happy that she had fallen asleep on him. She looked up expecting to see a glare, but instead, his eyes looked tired as well. Did he fall asleep too? Rouge quickly pulled away from him.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to uh… fall asleep on you." Rouge muttered.

"It's okay, but you don't know how much trouble you caused me." Knuckles gave her a small glare.

Rouge got up and left the plane in a hurry mentally slapping herself.

_"How could I have let that happen? I let my guard down and fell asleep on Knuckles. Now he probably hates me! Then… why didn't he yell at me or insult me?" _Rouge thought.

"Rouge? Hey Rouge!" Amy yelled in her face.

Rouge shook her thoughts away and looked at Amy. "Yeah?"

"What were you think about?" Amy asked.

"What this vacation's gonna be like that's all." Rouge lied.

"Oh. Did you have a nice nap?" Amy had a sly grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Let's just say that the whole plane saw you asleep on Knuckles' chest." Amy smiled.

Rouge blushed. "Everyone saw that?"

"Well, everyone besides Shadow, Tails and Espio. They were all asleep as well." Amy explained.

"I bet Knuckles hates me now. He already did. Now he probably wants me to die…" Rouge muttered.

"Don't think that Rouge! You don't know what he thinks! He could be happy!" Amy said; doing her best to make her friend feel better.

Rouge looked over to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles had a frown on his face and was yelling at Sonic saying Rouge was stupid. Rouge frowned.

"I don't know. He looks pretty upset…" Rouge said.

"You know what I think Rouge? I think he's just covering up his feelings. I think he really likes you." Amy smiled.

"You do?"

"Yep, sure do." Amy said slyly. "Now, come on, let's get our luggage and head to the hotel!"

---

Two taxis pulled up in front of one of the most expensive hotels on the island. The Sonic Crew all walked into the lobby. Sonic handled all the business at the front desk while everyone else just waited. Rouge was standing with Cream and Amy. She looked up at Knuckles who frowned at her and turned his head away. Rouge put her ears down and turned back to Amy and Cream.

_"Maybe he really is mad at me." _Rouge thought.

Sonic walked back over and everyone gathered together.

"Okay, we're all on the same floor: the 17th and we each have to share a room with someone else." Sonic explained.

"I get Sonic!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I get my own room…" Shadow muttered.

"But, we have to share." Sonic replied.

"Do you think I care? You and Amy dragged me to the airport just because I didn't want to go. At least let me have some privacy." Shadow snapped.

"Fine, but only because I know what you're capable of." Sonic replied; noticing the gun Shadow was slowly pulling out.

"Cream? You want to share?" Tails asked; blushing slightly.

"Sure Tails. Mother is that alright?" Cream asked.

"Sure it is, sweetie." Vanilla replied.

Vector then walked up to Vanilla and cleared his throat. "May I have the pleasure of sharing a room with you?" Vector asked.

Vanilla smiled and nodded. Charmy chose Espio because he hated Rouge and he was scared of Knuckles. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other. They were the only two left.

"Knuckles, Rouge, I guess that means you two are sharing a room." Sonic explained handing them each a card.

_"This will be interesting…"_

_"Great, one whole week with batgirl."_

Everyone got on the elevator and went to their rooms. They found that all their luggage had already been brought up. When Rouge unlocked the door, she nearly dropped the key. There was only one bed…

_"Oh no…"_ Rouge thought.

Knuckles walked in. His reaction was a little different.

"ONE BED?! I swear someone wants me with you every second of my pathetic life!" Knuckles wailed.

"I do…" Rouge whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh… I said… do you want the couch or the bed?" Rouge lied again.

Knuckles looked at the bed, the couch, Rouge and then the bed again. He threw his suitcase on the couch.

"Couch." He replied.

Rouge walked over to the bed. "Sorry about this Knuckles." Rouge said. She knew he wasn't happy about sharing a room let alone only having one bed.

Knuckles was lying on the couch his eyes glued to the ceiling. "It's fine. I don't blame you. I know you didn't want this to happen either…" Knuckles replied.

_"You don't know that."_ Rouge thought.

---

Meanwhile, Sonic was having the same reaction.

"No way, I am not sleeping in the same bed with you." Sonic protested.

"Then you can take the couch." Amy suggested.

"Fine by me. I wonder how Knux is reacting to this…" Sonic wondered.

"I'm sure he isn't too happy." Amy sighed.

"Yeah, the poor guy's gonna have a rough week." Sonic agreed.

The two then changed and Amy got into the bed as Sonic curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Everyone else was doing the same thing. Their first day of vacation started tomorrow and they couldn't wait.

---

The next morning, there was a knock on Rouge and Knuckles' door. Knuckles was asleep again so Rouge went and answered it. She opened the door and saw Cream standing there in a yellow bathing suit.

"Everyone's going down to the pool. Why don't you and Mr. Knuckles come down as well?"

"Okay, sounds fun. We'll be down in a minute." Rouge replied.

Cream smiled before skipping down the hallway. Rouge shut the door and walked over to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, everyone is going down to the pool. Wanna come?" Rouge asked.

"No thanks… I'll pass." Knuckles muttered.

Rouge sighed and went to change. Once Knuckles heard the bathroom door close his eyes snapped open.

_"Oh crap, I get to see Rouge in a swimsuit!" _Knuckles' thoughts yelled.

The bathroom door opened minutes later and Knuckles saw Rouge was wearing a dark purple two piece that showed most of her stomach and legs. Knuckles tried to hide his blush but failed.

_"She looks hot! Wait, what did I just say?!" _Knuckles asked.

"What do ya think?" Rouge smirked.

"Looks great…" Knuckles smiled.

Rouge smiled too and walked over to him. She leaned over him.

"Knuckles, I know you're not too happy about all this and I know you hate having to share a room with me, but don't let it ruin your vacation. You deserve a break from your job. Just think of this as a chance to relax. This is our chance to become better friends." Rouge said.

Knuckles stared into her eyes. "I guess your right. I'm just so devoted to my duty it's hard for me to have fun. Maybe your right, this vacation might not be as bad as I think. Thanks Rouge." Knuckles gave her a warm smile.

Rouge smiled back. "Your welcome. Now, you sure you don't want to go down to the pool?" Rouge asked.

"I might come down later." Knuckles replied; shutting his eyes.

Rouge smiled and walked out the door. Knuckles heard the lock click and opened his eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Maybe Rouge is right about all this. I just need to relax. This will be the only week I have to relax and I can't waste it. This is also my chance to be nicer to Rouge so we can become better friends." Knuckles said to himself.

He thought some more before pulling out a notebook from his bag he brought and scribbled something down in it. He then walked down to the pool himself.

Once he got down there, he saw Cream and Cheese in the kiddy pool with Vanilla watching them, Amy was trying to tell Sonic to jump in the water and she'd catch him while Shadow tried to push him off the diving board so he could go, Tails was lying on his back in the water, Charmy was eating ice cream, Espio was under and umbrella trying to hide from the sun and Rouge was tanning.

Knuckles found that he couldn't tear his eyes off Rouge. There was something about her that he found attracting but he couldn't tell what it was. He was awoken from his thoughts when Sonic came over to him.

"Hey, Knux, finally decide to come out from hiding huh?" Sonic asked. "How'd Rouge manage to get you down here? Promise you a kiss?" Sonic winked.

"No she didn't promise me anything! I decided to come down here on my own! Stop thinking I love Rouge because I don't okay?! I barely even know her enough to call her my friend!" Knuckles yelled at him.

He then marched off to the other side of the pool. He sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Sonic was standing there shocked and Rouge was looking from Sonic to Knuckles.

"I think Knuckles needs you." Sonic said to Rouge.

"He should after what you said to him. Can't you give him a break? So what if I like him? That doesn't mean he likes me back!" Rouge then covered up her mouth with her hands. She had said too much and now the world knew her secret.

"You _do_ like him! I knew it I knew it all along! Rouge has a crush on Knuckles!" Sonic yelled like a little kid.

"Shut up! I know he could never like me back. It was supposed to be a secret, but you made me say it!" Rouge yelled.

"Sonic, leave her alone. You're getting too far into people's business." Amy said.

Sonic hung his head. "Sorry Rouge… Amy's right. I didn't mean to let your secret spill. Tell Knuckles I'm sorry as well. I know if I try to say it, he won't believe me."

Rouge walked over to Knuckles and sat on a chair next to him. Knuckles looked up at her and then turned his face away from her.

"Hey, Rouge." Knuckles muttered.

"Sonic wanted me to tell you he's sorry for what he said. He didn't mean to make you so upset. He was only joking…" Rouge told him.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I just don't know what to think anymore. I want to be your friend, but ever since you've entered my life, it's been hard. You've stolen my emerald and tricked me numerous times. I just don't know if I can trust you, Rouge. My life has been horrible ever since I've known you." Knuckles explained.

Rouge felt hurt at this. "Knuckles, I didn't know I was causing you so much trouble. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I think we should just start over and maybe things will changer for the better." Rouge said.

"I heard what you said…" Knuckles said randomly.

"What?"  
"I heard what you said to Sonic. You like me don't you?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge nodded. "I know you could never like me back though; especially after what you just told me."

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right. Rouge, I like you too and I really do want to start a relationship, but with how many times you've tried to take my emerald and tricked me and with the Master Emerald to guard… I just couldn't… I can't Rouge… The reason I always yell at you is because I'm mad at you. You've stolen my heart, but I can't get it back because I just can't trust you. I'm sorry Rouge. We just can never be together." Knuckles explained.

And with that said, he got up and walked away. Rouge watched until he disappeared from view by the doors of the hotel. Rouge hung her head as her ears folded back on her head.

"I'm sorry Knuckles." She whispered before going back over to the rest of the group.

---

A pillow hit the wall with a hard force before falling to the ground. Another then hit the wall shortly after.

"I hate my life!" Knuckles yelled. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it and Rouge isn't making it any better! Why is it that the one person I like I can't be with? It's not fair! I love her and I can't be with her! This vacation is getting worse by the second."

He fell onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Well, you know what you have to do." _His mind said.

_"What? What do I have to do?"_ Knuckles asked.

_"If Rouge is causing you all this pain, just get away from her. You already told her and yourself that you can't be with her, so what's the point of hanging out with her? It'll only make you and her more depressed."_

_"But, can't we still be friends?"_ Knuckles asked again.

_"That depends. Is the pain she's caused you really that unbearable or could you resist it and hang out with her?" _his mind asked.

_"It is unbearable. I want to be with her, but my stupid job is what's keeping me from her. I love her but I hate her at the same time."_ Knuckles said.

_"You're job is not stupid. You just keep telling yourself that because you think love I more important. If it wasn't for the Master Emerald, you wouldn't have a place to live and you wouldn't have any reason to live." _His mind told him.

_"My job isn't more important then Rouge. I don't care if I lost my home or job. She's more important to me. I would still have a reason to live. My reason would be so that I can be with her. But… I'm the last of my people and I'd just be abandoning then if I gave up my duty."_ Knuckles told himself.

_"Face it; you don't have time for love. She's destroying your life and you know it. Just run away. She'll just make it more miserable if you hang around."_

_"But I love her!"_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes I do!" _

_"You're just saying that."_

_"No I'm not! I really do love her!"_

_"You know you don't…"_

_"Get out of my head!"_

"Get out of my head! Get out, get out, get out! I hate you and I hate everything around me! I hate my life, Sonic, this day and even Rouge! I hate everything! Why can't I just die?!" Knuckles screamed.

Knuckles got up and picked up the pillows he threw earlier only to throw them again. He continued this process until he released all his anger. He then picked up his notebook and scribbled something else down. He finished and was surprised when he saw tiny wet spots on the paper. He wiped his eye and was shocked to find them wet. He wiped away the remaining tears, closed the notebook and stared at the wall lost in his thoughts. If people didn't know any better, they might have thought he was dead.

**This story is underway! The next chapter will hopefully have more then just KnuxRouge in it. I need ideas for SonAmy, TailsCream and all the others. Please drop any suggestions in a review! **


	3. Concern For Others

**Another quick update! GO ME!! Okay, just ignore that… Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 3: Concern For Others

Shadow had finally managed to get Sonic in the water and was now by the side of the pool laughing as he watched Amy give Sonic swimming lessons. He wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Sonic hang on to the side of the pool and kick his feet. Amy made him let go of the wall and Sonic instantly disappeared under water.

"Forget Amy, it's hopeless." Shadow called.

"I guess you're right Shadow." Amy sighed as she pulled up Sonic who shaking in fear.

Amy helped Sonic out of the water and he collapsed on the ground still shaking.

"I wish you knew how to swim, Sonic. We'd be able to spend more time together." Amy sighed.

Shadow grinned and walked over to Amy. "You know… Amy, I do know how to swim. How about you and I go for a swim?" Shadow asked; loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Sure Shadow." Amy smiled.

Sonic got up quickly and stood in front of Amy. "Hold it, Shadow. What are you trying to do?"

"What makes you think I'm doing anything? I just want Amy to have some fun and since you can't give it to her, I will. We are alike you know." Shadow replied.

"That doesn't mean you're me!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh well… Come on Amy." Shadow put his arm around her and they walked off. Sonic arched an eyebrow.

"Shadow, the pool's right here!" Sonic grinned.

"We're going to the beach, faker. Not the pool. See ya." Shadow walked off once more.

Sonic growled. Now he knew what Knuckles and Rouge must feel like. He walked back up to his and Amy's room. One by one, everyone went back up to their rooms and soon everyone was back in their rooms and was getting ready for bed.

Rouge walked in her and Knuckles' room and saw him staring at the wall. She walked over to him.

"Knuckles? Are you okay?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles didn't reply. He was too deep in thought. His heart and mind were having a war inside him and nothing could bring him out of it until it was over and the victor was decided.

"Knuckles? Answer me!" Rouge said.

Knuckles still made no reply. Rouge began to get worried. Why wasn't he responding? Rouge looked in his eyes and saw that there was no sign of life in them. They seemed lost and hurt. Rouge felt him for a pulse and found he had one beat every minute. Now Rouge was really worried. His heart wasn't at its normal pace, he wasn't answering and he seemed paralyzed. Rouge shook Knuckles, yelled in his ear, clapped real loud in front of his eyes and he never blinked or said anything.

"I gotta get help. Maybe Sonic or Shadow will know what to do." Rouge told herself.

She looked at Knuckles one last time before racing out the door and down to Shadow's room. She knocked on his door. No answer. She looked at her watch. It was only seven, he couldn't be in bed. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing. Maybe he hadn't returned yet. She cursed under her breath before running to Sonic's room. She knocked there and crossed her fingers that he'd answer. To her relief, he did.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Do you know where Shadow is?" Rouge asked.

"He's not back yet? Good maybe he drowned." Sonic muttered. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Something's wrong with Knuckles and I don't know what!" Rouge said.

"What's he doing?"

"He's not blinking or talking to me or responding to anything I do. I've even yelled in his ear and he didn't even flinch. It's almost like he's… dead." Rouge explained.

"Whoa… We're gonna need Tails' help. Go back to your room, I'll get Tails and we'll be right over okay?" Sonic said.

Rouge nodded and ran back to their room. What a first day of vacation. If this kept up, she didn't know if she could live through the week. She arrived back to their room and found Knuckles in the same position. She knelt in front of him.

"Knuckles? Knuckles can you hear me?" Rouge asked.

Still nothing. Rouge bit her lip. Sonic, Tails and Cream all ran in the room. Tails walked over to Rouge.

"What happened Rouge?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I came back and he was sitting on the couch. I don't know how long he's been sitting here, but he hasn't blinked or said one little thing since I got back. He's not breathing much either. Tails you've gotta help him!" Rouge cried.

"I'll do what I can." Tails sighed.

Rouge, Sonic and Cream all watched as Tails carefully moved around Knuckles and made all sorts of motions in front of his eyes, but Knuckles' eyes never moved from there spot on the wall. Everyone was there for hours and was almost asleep when Tails finally got something.

"I think I know what's wrong, guys!" Tails exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"He's having an internal emotional battle. He will come out of it eventually, but I don't know when that will be. I wonder what he's having a battle about." Tails explained.

"He's having a battle inside his head?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded.

"Is there any way to bring him out of it?" Rouge asked.

"We just have to wait until it's over." Tails shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow he'll be his normal self."

"Yeah, then you'll be able to talk to your boyfriend." Sonic smirked.

Rouge's head shot up at this and gave Sonic a cold stare. Sonic smiled and shrugged before exiting the room. Tails and Cream left shortly after. As the two were walking back to their room, Tails noticed Cream had been very quiet.

"Cream, is anything wrong? You've been really quiet since we got back from the pool." Tails said.

Cream looked at Tails and saw his eyes were full of concern. "It's just that I'm worried about Knuckles. It's scary that he isn't blinking or breathing much. Do you think he'll be okay, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Sure he will. If he didn't, he wouldn't be the stubborn echidna we know right?" Tails asked; winking.

Cream giggled. "Right Tails."

She then gave Tails a small hug causing them both to blush a dark red.

"Thanks for being there. I hope your right about Knuckles." Cream smiled.

"Me too." Tails smiled.

They walked back to the room hand and hand and smiling.

---

Meanwhile, Amy arrived back from the beach with Shadow. She turned around from closing the door and jumped when she noticed Sonic was standing right behind her. He was glaring at her and it gave her the creeps.

"Have fun with Shadow?" Sonic asked; a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yes I did. Why are you so angry that he took me to the beach?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked at the floor. "Because…" Could he tell her the real reason? That he loved her and didn't want her to like Shadow? He decided now was not the time. "I just don't trust him. I can't trust he'll be nice to you. I thought he might hurt you." Sonic explained; his cheeks a light pink.

"Aw come on Sonic. Shadow's not mean anymore. He's really nice now. I know you and he aren't the best of friends, but you can trust him. He didn't hurt me tonight did he?" Amy asked.

"No, I guess not. It's just he might hurt you later on if you two get closer." Sonic mumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Amy asked.

Sonic's head snapped up. "No! Of course not! What makes you think that? How could I be jealous of him? I may like you as a friend, but that's it. A close friend and nothing more." Sonic replied quickly.

Amy smiled before walking away to go change. Sonic hung his head.

"That's what I used to think… until I figured out I really love you…" Sonic whispered.

---

Rouge walked back into her and Knuckles' room after watching tails and Cream disappear into their own room. She always thought that they liked each other and now she knew it was true. She walked back over to Knuckles and sat down next to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Knuckles, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know part of your battle includes me… I hope you'll be okay." Rouge told him.

She then got up off the couch and went to change. When she came back out, she walked back over to Knuckles and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, hoping it'd help him in his battle somehow. With that, she got in the bed and fell asleep. Once the lights went out, a small smile crossed Knuckles' face as he continued his battle inside his head.

---

The courtyard was dark and only lit by a lamp here and there, but the figure wandering the courtyard didn't mind. He loved the dark. Espio slowly walked through the courtyard enjoying the warm breeze and smell of the salt in the air. The warm breeze made him feel like he was soaring through the air surrounded by sunlight. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved feeling like this. It was who he was deep down inside.

As he continued to walk through the courtyard, another figure was coming down the path way as well. Espio turned a corner and was jolted from his 'daydream' as he collided into something soft. Espio looked up and saw he had bumped into a cat. She was a calico cat and wore a light green halter top with blue capri pants. Her baby blue eyes looked deep into Espio's yellow ones almost as if she was trying to read the inside of his mind.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you turning the corner." Espio said.

"Don't worry about it. My name's Kit. What's yours?" the cat asked.

"Espio the Chameleon."

"Espio huh? Well, there's a name I've never heard before. So, you new around here?" Kit asked.

"Well, I don't live here. My friends and I are vacationing here. But, yeah I guess you can say we're new." Espio replied.

Kit appeared to be thinking because she didn't say anything for a while. "How 'bout I show you around the island tomorrow? It's not very big and there are some really beautiful places here." Kit explained. "I know you may not be much for beautiful sights, but I could show you some dark caves instead."

Espio laughed at her joke. "You can show me what you want. It sounds like fun." Espio replied.

"Great! How 'bout 10a.m. right here?" Kit asked.

Espio nodded to confirm this. Kit smiled.

"Cool! See ya tomorrow morning Espio!" kit waved running back into the hotel.

Espio smiled and continued his walk eventually making it back to the hotel himself. As he walked up to his room he thought about Kit. He had just met her and already she seemed like a person he'd like. Espio arrived back in his room and found Charmy asleep in the bed right where he had left him. Espio walked over to a corner, turned invisible and fell asleep as well.

**Yay, SonAmy, TailsCream, KnuxRouge and EspioOC all in one! I'll try and add in some Vector and Vanilla next chapter. Keep reviewing and sending any suggestions! They always help!**


	4. Jealousy, Confessions and the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

**CLAIMER: Kit is mine.**

Chapter 4: Jealousy, Confessions and the Truth

In the morning, the Sonic Crew all met down in the lobby (with the exception of Rouge who was still worried about Knuckles who was still in his emotional battle and Espio who had to leave to go find Kit). Charmy was the only one who knew about Kit and Espio had told him not to tell anyone. So far, Charmy had kept to his promise.

At breakfast, everyone was discussing what they should all do.

"Let's see, we've already gone to the pool. Shadow and I have been to the beach, but no one else has. Wanna spend the day there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! The beach is the bomb!" Charmy yelled. (A/N: I just realized he hasn't talked at all yet.) "Beach! Beach! Beach!"

"Okay, we can go to the beach, but will you please SHUT UP?!" Shadow yelled; covering his ears.

"Okay!" Charmy yelled back; giving him a salute.

---

Espio waited by the lamppost he had met Kit at last night. He glanced at the clock in the lobby and saw it was a quarter past ten. Where was Kit? Was this a trick or did she just forget to come? Espio glanced at the clock once more before sighing and turning around to walk back to the others. That's when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Espio, wait!"

Espio turned around and saw Kit run up to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." Espio smiled. "Shall we go?"

Kit nodded and smiled. "This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to show you everything on the island! Come on Espio, let's go!"

She then began to happily skip off. Espio smiled at the hyper cat before following her. The two then set off into the morning sun to start their adventure.

---

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Vanilla and Vector were all at the beach. Tails, Charmy and Cream were playing the water, having a splashing fight, Sonic was trying to impress Amy by getting in the water up to his ankles, Shadow was scaring Sonic by saying there were sharks in the water, Amy was giggling at the two, Vanilla was watching Cream and Vector was staring at Vanilla.

While Amy was watching Sonic and Shadow, a male tiger walked up to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" the tiger asked.

Sonic and Shadow were at Amy's side in a flash.

"What do you want with her?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing, dudes. All I want is to know her name."

"_My_ name is Sonic and I don't appreciate you hitting on Amy." Sonic said.

"Amy, huh? Cute name. It suits you just perfectly." The tiger smirked.

Amy giggled at the compliment. Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other. Sonic let out a low growl to the tiger.

"Hey, I told you, I don't like you hitting on Amy." He growled.

"Why, you and her together?" the tiger asked.

Sonic blushed and looked at the sand. "Well… um…"

"No, he isn't her boyfriend." Shadow said. "I am."

Sonic glared up at Shadow. Shadow was stealing Amy from him. His Amy! That couldn't be true! They weren't together. Right? Sonic looked over at Amy and found her blushing. This made Sonic more confused. Was it true then? The tiger looked at Shadow.

"Well, you've got yourself a great girlfriend, dude." He said.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us alone." Shadow said.

The tiger put his hands up in defense. "Fine. I'm gone. See ya." He then walked off.

"What a jerk…" Shadow said; rolling his eyes.

He walked off over to the water. Amy looked after him. She looked back at Sonic before running after him.

"Shadow, wait up!" Amy yelled.

Sonic remained standing there. He felt heartbroken and like he could just sink into the sand in any second. For a vacation, this was turning out to be his worse one yet.

---

Rouge woke up in the morning to find Knuckles still staring at the wall, trapped in his emotional battle. Rouge slowly approached him and sat down on the couch next to him. She stared at Knuckles wondering what made him go into this battle and wondering when he'd come out of it.

"Knuckles, can you hear me?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles made no reply. Rouge let out a sigh and looked down at the floor.

_'This is hopeless. I wish I could do something…' _Rouge thought.

Rouge put her hand on his cheek and ran her hand down his face. Her hand continued down his body until it reached his own hand and stopped there. Rouge slipped her small hand into Knuckles' larger one. She smiled at the warmth it brought her. She squeezed his hand hoping she could bring him out of his battle.

"Knuckles, I hope your battle ends soon. I'm really worried about you. Please, come out of your battle. For me?" Rouge asked.

Rouge stared into Knuckles' lifeless eyes before shutting her own. That's when she felt Knuckles flinch. Rouge opened her eyes quickly as a smile swept across her face.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles flinched again and this time threw in a moan as well. He slowly shut his eyes and when he reopened them, Rouge could see the life had returned to them.

"Hey, bat girl." Knuckles said.

Rouge quickly pulled her hand out of Knuckles' hoping he hadn't noticed yet. She looked into his eyes and had to hold back from embracing him.

"What happened to you? I came back from the pool last night and you were staring at the wall. You never blinked or said anything. And… truthfully…" Rouge bit her lip. "Iwasreallyworriedaboutyou."

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"I was really worried about you." Rouge said slowly.

"You were?" Knuckles asked; blushing a bit.

Rouge nodded. Knuckles looked down at the floor.

"To answer your question…. I don't really know what happened exactly. I got really mad and then my heart and mind staring yelling at each other inside my head. It wasn't pleasant and now I have one hell of a headache." Knuckles explained.

"Sounds rough."

"It was." Knuckles muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking… what was it about?" Rouge asked; although she already had a pretty good idea.

Knuckles looked into deep into Rouge's eyes and found they were filled with curiosity and concern. Knuckles sighed and turned his head away from her.

"It was about you…" Knuckles whispered so quietly it was barely audible. Rouge heard it though.

---

"Hey Kit? Where exactly are we?" Espio asked; looking around.

"This is one of the many jungles on the island. The island's famous for them. This is my favorite one though." Kit explained.

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get to the end of the trail." Kit smiled; slyly.

Espio raised an eyebrow at her. _'Do I want to know what she means by that?' _Espio thought.

"So…" Espio cleared his throat in hope of starting a conversation. "Do you live on this island by yourself or do you have family?" Espio asked.

"I live here by myself. My mom died when I was ten and my dad left my mom and me when I was only five. I started out living in New York 'cause that's where I was living with my mother, but living in a big city like that means thugs and trouble when you're only ten. So, one day I snuck on a random plane and ended up here. I've been living here ever since." Kit explained.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Espio apologized.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm over it by now." Kit reassured him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I grew up by myself too." Espio said.

Kit frowned. "Then we have more in common then I thought." Kit smiled.

"Guess we do." Espio smiled back.

---

Kit was right, this jungle was the most beautiful and Espio agreed fully with that statement. At the end of the trail was a large oasis that's sight was just breath taking. Espio smiled at the sight, his inner self coming out.

"Wow, you're right. This place is beautiful." Espio remarked.

"You really think so?" Kit asked.

Espio nodded.

"It's just, you strike me as the kind of person who sits in a dark corner all day, no offense." Kit said.

"No offense taken. I do that sometimes, but I always have another half of me I don't show often and that's a liking for beautiful sights." Espio explained.

"I get it. Soft on the inside, but tough on the outside, huh?" Kit smiled.

"You could put it that way."

Kit laughed. "C'mon, let's head back. You're friends are probably wondering where you are."

"They probably think I'm up in my room hiding from the light." Espio replied.

Kit laughed again. The two then head back to the hotel. When they arrived, the stopped by the lamppost they met at in the morning. Kit and Espio both glanced around trying to think of something to say. Espio spoke up first.

"I had a great time today." Espio said.

"Me too." Kit replied.

"So… uh…" Espio stuttered.

Before Espio could finish his sentence, if he ever was, Kit had given him a soft kiss on his cheek. Espio felt his cheeks burn as he averted her eyesight. Kit smiled at the look on his face.

"Well, see ya later, Espio!" Kit waved as she began running off.

Espio looked up and called out to her, "Wait!"

Kit spun around and Espio bit his lip. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he said something else.

"I really did… have a great time today." Espio said.

Kit smiled bigger. She gave him another wave and ran back inside the hotel. Espio looked at the ground quickly, before running in the opposite direction towards the beach. Espio arrived at the beach and saw all his friends were still there. He walked over to Charmy and sat down.

"You didn't tell anyone where I was did you?" Espio asked.

"Nope! You're secret's safe with me!" Charmy yelled.

Espio shut his eyes as Vector turned around. "A secret?" Vector asked.

Espio sighed. "Smooth, Charmy. Real smooth." He then turned to Vector. "I'll tell you, but that's it. We're going to my room though. I don't want anyone else to hear."

Espio, Vector and Charmy got up and told everyone they were going back to the hotel. Vector told them it was a 'Chaotix Meeting'. Espio shook his head at the excuse, but went along with it. The three then disappeared inside.

---

The Chaotix all met in Espio and Charmy's room.

"Okay, so here's the reason why I haven't been hanging with you guys ever since we got here." Espio started.

"What's the reason?" Vector asked.

"I'm gonna tell you if you'd stop interrupting." Espio muttered.

Vector frowned, but remained quiet as Espio began his explanation again.

"The reason is because I've met a new friend down here." Espio said.

"Who is he?" Vector asked.

Charmy giggled. "It's not a he, Vector. It's a she! Espio's got a little girlfriend!"

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend. We're just really good friends." Espio snapped.

"Yeah… whatever." Charmy giggled.

**There was originally going to be more to this chapter, but I decided to end it here because I thought it was a really good stopping point. There is going to be Vector/Vanilla in the next chapter I PROMISE!! Oh yeah and I'm taking a vote: SonAmy or ShadAmy for the ending? I have an idea of what I'm going to do, but I want your opinions! Put them in a review!! **


	5. This Game Called Love

**Another quick update! I'm on a roll people! This is also the longest chapter yet (I think)! For the disclaimer, see chapter 1. Note:**

"blah" means speaking

"_blah"_ means thinking or reading (you'll be able to tell which is which)

**As of right now, the votes for the ending are: SonAmy with 5 votes and ShadAmy with 4. Keep sending them in! With that said, let's get this chapter underway!**

Chapter 5: This Game Called Love

Sonic was up in his room lying on the couch. The incident at the beach this morning kept replaying through his head. Was he jealous? Was he sad? No. He was angry. Shadow stole Amy from him. He knew Sonic liked her and just wanted to make him jealous. Sonic scoffed as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll show him. I'll show him that I don't care what happens to Amy. I'll show Shadow that I'm not jealous." Sonic told himself.

The rest of the hour went by with Sonic telling himself this over and over again and quietly cussing Shadow out.

---

Back down at the beach, Cream got out of the water and walked over to her mother. She yawned before saying anything.

"Mother, I'm going back upstairs to take a nap. May I have a key to your room in case Tails is busy?" Cream asked.

"Of course dear." Vanilla smiled; handing her the key.

Cream smiled back and walked back in side the hotel. She walked up to her and Tails' room first and knocked. Tails answered wearing a pair of goggles.

"Hi Tails. Are you busy?" Cream asked.

"Sorta. Why?"

"I was going to take a little nap."

"Oh. Well, I'm working on an invention that will hopefully help Sonic learn how to swim and I've been making some noise. You might not be able to get to sleep." Tails explained.

"That's okay. Mother gave me her key so I can just go in there." Cream replied.

"Okay. Sorry about that." Tails blushed.

"Don't worry about it."

They waved before Cream walked off down the hall to Vanilla's room. She walked into the room and made her way over to the bed. As she was making her way over there, Cream noticed a notebook lying on the coffee table. Curious, she walked over and picked it up. On the front, it read "Vector's. KEEP OUT!" Vector had a diary? Cream giggled at the thought. She was very curious of what it contained, but knew it was Vector's personal business. But still… one look couldn't hurt right?

Curiosity won Cream over and she sighed. She flipped it open to a random page and began to read it. AS she read the entry, her jaw dropped opened and she began giggling.

"I gotta show this to Tails. He'll get a kick out of it." Cream smiled.

Forgetting all about her nap, Cream ran out of the room and back over to Tails and her room. She knocked again and waited for Tails to answer. He came to the door and looked confused when he saw Cream standing there again.

"I thought you were going to take a nap."

"I was… until I found this." Cream smiled; holding up the diary.

Tails had to stifle a laugh. "Vector has a diary?"

"Yes. And you won't believe what I found in it."

Tails invited Cream inside and the two walked over to the couch and began reading the entry Cream had read earlier. They were laughing the whole time.

_17th April, 2006_

_Sonic invited a bunch of us on a trip to the Bahamas. I had to convince Espio to go, but I think he's enjoying himself. The best thing of all is, I get to spend time with Cream's mother (Vanilla I think). I've always thought she was pretty. Gee, I hope no one finds out… Guess I should stop writing before more secrets spill…_

_Vector_

"Wow." Tails laughed.

"Vector likes my mother!" Cream laughed; falling off the couch.

"Bet he'd make a great dad!" Tails smiled.

Cream only continued to laugh.

---

Knuckles and Rouge sat in silence for a while. Rouge had just asked Knuckles what his battle was about and Knuckles was arguing over whether to tell her or not.

"Knuckles, please, what was it about?" Rouge asked.

"It was about you…" Knuckles muttered.

Rouge gulped. She thought it would be about her. She didn't like where this was going.

"Me? What'd I do?" Rouge asked.

"Actually, it was about me and you together. Rouge… I know you have a crush on me and it may be more then that for all I know. I won't lie from you anymore Rouge. You deserve to know the truth. Rouge, I like you too and I have for the longest time. Truthfully, I like you more then just a crush." Knuckles explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me once you knew I liked you back?" Rouge asked.

"That's the problem. We can't have a relationship. My job won't allow it. The Master Emerald requires all my attention and I've already been away from it too long by being down here. Tikal and Chaos volunteer to guard it occasionally, but I know it's my duty, not theirs. If we got together, I'd be endangering the emerald. I'd be hanging out with you and not being able to guard it properly." Knuckles sighed.

"Your job can't control what you do with your life, Knuckles." Rouge said.

"I know, but my mind can."

Rouge cocked her head at this, confused by what was just said.

"The battle I had was between my heart and my mind. I want to be with you Rouge, that's being said from my heart, but my mind knows that you'd only be a distraction from my job. In the end, I learned my mind was right. If I get into a relationship, I'd just be throwing my life away." Knuckles explained.

"But why can't we be together?!" Rouge yelled; tears coming to her eyes.

"I just told you, Rouge. The Master Emerald-!"

"Screw the Master Emerald! Can't you just forget about that dumb rock for once in your life?! When was the last time you cared for anything outside of that stupid, lifeless object?!" Rouge yelled.

This made Knuckles angry. "You're one to talk! When was the last time you were worried about someone other than yourself?" Knuckles yelled back.

"I was worried a couple of hours ago when you were in that battle! I was scared you'd never come out of it! Now I wish you had just stayed in there!" Rouge yelled; tears now running down her face. "Don't go accusing people just because that's what you think they're like! I don't even know how I could've fallen in love with you! You… you… stubborn jerk!"

With that said, Rouge ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Crying won't make me feel bad for you!" Knuckles yelled through the door.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me! I just want you to go away!" Rouge yelled.

"Fine, I will!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Good!"

Knuckles kicked the bathroom door as hard as he could before stomping out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and Rouge could feel the floor vibrate. For a second she thought the hotel was going to crumble. Once she knew Knuckles was gone, Rouge pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

"I hate that stupid jerk. How could I have fallen in love with him? How did I ever convince myself he cared about me? All he cares about is that dumb emerald!" Rouge mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Knuckles stormed out of the hotel and into the courtyard. He plopped down on a bench and buried his face in his hands. Similar thoughts were running through his head.

"Rouge is right, I am a jerk. How could I chosen the Master Emerald over her?" Knuckles asked himself.

_"Simple." _His mind replied, "_You've finally realized your job is what's more important. Think about it… Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island would be non-existent and millions of people would be dead. She's ruining your life you know. Just forget about her."_

"BUT I LOVE HER, DAMN IT!" Knuckles yelled.

_"True as that may be, do you think she'll still like you after what you said to her?"_ his mind questioned him.

"You're right. She probably hates me now, after putting the emerald in front of her." Knuckles sighed. "I should go apologize."

_"And give up on your job? If you start a relationship, you are disrespecting your duty as Guardian." _

"Then what about mom and dad? They had a relationship." Knuckles pointed out.

_"That's different. They were both echidnas. You and Rouge are completely different species of animals. Plus, she lives down in the city and you reside up on an island. It wouldn't work. You know that. A relationship with her would mean banishment from Angel Island and form the Brotherhood." _His mind explained.

Knuckles stood up and sighed, facing the ground. "I know that…" he looked up as he continued, "but Rouge means more to me then some emerald."

Once his mind had been made up, Knuckles headed back up into the hotel. He walked in their hotel room and noticed the bathroom door was closed still. That meant Rouge was still in there and she probably hadn't left once. Knuckles walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Rouge asked. Knuckles could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying and he felt guilty for that. He gulped hoping it wasn't too late to make it up to her.

"It's… Knuckles."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Rouge muttered.

"I know, but… I came back to apologize." Knuckles replied.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Rouge huffed.

"Because I'm not!" Knuckles snapped. He sighed, calming down. "Hang on."

He ran over to his suitcase and pulled out a notebook. He flipped to a certain page before walking back over to the bathroom door and sliding the notebook under the door.

"Read that." He told her.

Rouge picked up the notebook and began reading the entry. As she did, her eyes lit up and her heart began to feel better. She smiled at one of the paragraphs written in the journal.

_"… I saw the fear in her eyes as her body closed in with the lava pit. I knew I couldn't let her die. Without thinking, I jumped off the beam and shot down towards her. I shut my eyes afraid I was going to fall into the lava myself. Then I felt something warm in my hand. I looked down and saw her hand was in mine and I had a hold of the beam I had just jumped off of. She looked up at me like she was shocked that I had just saved her. I gave her a smile reassuring her everything would be okay. I pulled both of us back onto the beam and helped her shaking body to her feet. Our eyes met and I was sure I had just gone to heaven. Her eyes were so beautiful I just wanted to stare into them all day. Smiles slowly spread across our faces as we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then she pulled away and I did too. But very reluctantly…"_

She remembered that day so clearly. It was day that she had almost lost her life twice. Once had been when she was falling into the pit of lava and the other being when Space Colony ARK was falling towards Earth. Each of those times, Knuckles had been by her side.

_"Get a hold of yourself. You know that no matter what he does, he'll still choose the emerald over you. That emerald is his life." _Her mind said.

"But, he came back to apologize. Doesn't that say something?" Rouge whispered; not wanting Knuckles to hear.

_"It's only a trick so you won't be mad at him anymore. He'll still pick the emerald and you know it."_ Her mind replied.

Rouge agreed and slid the notebook back under the door. "Sorry, not convinced."

"What?!" Knuckles couldn't believe it. Did she even read the entry? Knuckles was now at loss for words. "Rouge… I'm… that… I never-! Oh forget it!" he yelled. "I come up here to try and apologize and yet you think I'm lying to you? Fine…"

Knuckles then walked back out of the room trying his best to keep the tears welling up in his eyes from coming out. Why did love have to be so hard? Knuckles walked back out into the courtyard and sat back down on the bench to do some more thinking. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to win Rouge's heart back and he wasn't going to give up until then.

---

Amy and Shadow were heading back up to the hotel. They had been the last ones to leave the beach. Their walk from the beach to the courtyard was incredibly quiet. Neither of them had said one word. Amy then remembered what had happened with the tiger earlier on today and a question came to Amy's head.

"Hey Shadow? Earlier on today… when that tiger came up to me… why'd you stand up for me?" Amy asked.

Shadow stopped in his tracks and blinked. This had never crossed his mind before. Why did he stand up for her? After all, he had said that he was her boyfriend. Shadow turned around and noticed a feeling in his stomach like he had everything he ever needed in his life. He noticed that he got this feeling every time he looked at Amy. This puzzled him more. He was not new to these feelings and had never had them before.

"Shadow?" Amy asked; waving a hand in front of his face.

It took him a minute to realize he had zoned out. "Oh, uh sorry. What was the question?" Shadow asked.

Amy giggled. "Why did you stand up for me today when that tiger came up to me?"

"I could tell he was up to no good. Plus…" Shadow gulped. "I guess I have some hidden feelings I haven't discovered yet."

Amy froze. "Are you saying…?" she was stunned.

Shadow turned around and stared into her jade eyes and she stared back into his amber ones.

"Yes. I'm saying… I think I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow said.

Amy had never felt so happy in her life. She squealed before engulfing Shadow in a hug she'd give Sonic. Shadow's eyes widened at this, but slowly went back to his normal size as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she pulled back.

"I think I love you too, Shadow." Amy replied.

Shadow smiled back and they slowly headed back to the hotel. Shadow offered to walk Amy to her room. Amy blushed at the offer, but accepted, unable to deny. When they arrived, Shadow stood in silence. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to do something else or jus walk away? He cleared his throat.

"Well… see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Bye Shadow." Amy waved.

She watched until she saw him disappear from sight. She pulled her key out of her pocket and began to slide it into the door. Then something crossed her mind which made her heart stop.

_"Oh no! What will Sonic think?!"_

Amy gulped. He didn't have to know. That was the solution. She wasn't going to tell him. It would be her and Shadow's little secret. She just hoped Sonic didn't have the same feelings. Amy shook the thought from her head and slowly walked into the room. Sonic was sitting on the couch watching TV. He turned around upon hearing the door click shut and smiled.

"Oh, hey Amy. Have a fun time?" he asked.

Amy nodded. He wasn't mad then? After all, she had spent the whole day with Shadow and Sonic didn't even seem phased by it. Last time, he seemed like he was going to puke when she told him. She walked into the bathroom and got in the shower, hoping it'd make her feel better. Once she got out, she back on her red dress and walked back out into the room. Sonic was now standing in behind the couch facing Amy. She noticed the TV had been turned off and he was staring at the floor.

Sonic looked up and smiled warmly at Amy. He then slowly began to approach her. Amy stood still, wondering what he was doing.

"Amy, I have something I really need to tell you. It's been plaguing my mind since the first night we arrived down here. Amy, I know I always act like I don't want you around and always run away form you whenever you come near me. I don't mean what I say to you all the time and it just slips out. The main cause for that it usually because I'm mad at Eggman. Anyway… the point I'm trying to make is that I don't really dislike you Amy," by now Sonic was right in front of Amy and had taken her hands in his own, "the truth is… I love you Amy Rose."

Amy stood there. First Shadow and now Sonic? This was all happening too fast. Amy felt tears coming to her eyes. She pulled out of Sonic's grasp which surprised the blue hedgehog.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic… b-but this i-is just t-to m-much!" Amy cried.

She ran out of the room without a trace, leaving Sonic standing there in her dust. He looked shocked as well. What had just happened? He was expecting a death hug and millions of kisses, not tears.

"Was it something I said?" Sonic asked himself.

---

Vanilla was making her way back up to her room. As she passed Tails and Cream's room she remembered Cream said she was going to go take a nap. Vanilla also noticed that the door was opened the slightest bit. She walked in and noticed Tails and Cream asleep together on the couch. Cream was curled up next to Tails and had her head on his shoulder and Tails had his head on hers. Vanilla smiled at them. She had always like Tails and was happy he and Cream were such good friends.

It was then, she noticed the notebook lying open on the coffee table in front of them. Vanilla picked it up and read what was in it since she didn't know what it was. After she did, her mouth dropped open and she stood there shocked.

**Ooh! Three cliffies in ONE chapter! Bum, bum, bum (sorry I'm hyper and had to get that out of my system)! Will Knux win Rouge's heart back? How will Sonic, Amy and Shadow handle this love triangle and what did Vanilla just read? Most likely, there will be two or three more chapters until the GRAND FINALE!! Stay tuned… and review!**


	6. Stuck in a Bind

**Here's chapter 6! Oh and to mj-hedwig13 and my cousin Eli: IN YOUIR FACE! I UPDATED! NOW YOU CAN'T PESTER ME ANYMORE! Yeah it's short, but I already have the next chapter planned out so it should come quickly. **

Chapter 6: Stuck in a Bind

Amy slowly strolled down the beach. The night air was brisk, but she didn't mind. She was overwhelmed by all that had happened to her in the past hours. First Shadow had told her he loved her then not an hour later, Sonic admitted the same thing. How was she supposed to choose between two of her best friends? Was she even supposed to choose at all?

Amy shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to have two boys like her? She would admit she liked them both. Sonic was funny and caring, but at the same time, impatient. Shadow on the other hand was very protective and calm, but never very funny. Amy had no idea what she would do, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She continued her walk down the beach until she came to a stop. In front of her was a shadow. Amy blinked wondering who else could be out at this late at night. Amy followed the shadow up to its owner to find Rouge standing on the beach, staring out into the sky. Amy slowly walked up to her. Rouge noticed her coming and quickly wiped some tears that were forming in her eyes. Amy noticed as she got closer to her.

"Hey Rouge. What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Amy said.

Rouge turned away. "Nothing's wrong… You wouldn't understand anyways."

"C'mon Rouge you can tell me. That's what friends are for!" Amy said.

Rouge sighed. "Well… okay… You know how Knuckles went into that kind of battle thingy in his head?" Amy nodded and Rouge continued. "Well, he came out of it and we began talking. Then it turned into a fight. I guess I kind of started it. All I wanted to know was why we couldn't have a relationship. We both like each other, so I kept questioning him why we couldn't be together. He only responded by saying the Master Emerald was more important to him then a relationship. We began yelling at each other until I ran into the bathroom. I heard Knuckles stomp out of the room and I broke down and cried. He came back to try to apologize, but I didn't believe he was sorry. He left again and I haven't seen him ever since." Rouge explained.

"That's not as bad as what happened to me…" Amy muttered. "Just a couple of hours ago, Shadow and Sonic both admitted they loved me minutes apart from each other. I don't know what to do. They both love me and I know I'm going to have to choose between one of them soon, but I… just don't know." Amy sighed.

"At least you have two people that love you. Knuckles got really mad at me. I don't know if he'll ever make it up. It's actually better he hasn't tried yet. I know we'd just end up getting into a bigger fight." Rouge said.

"Rouge, you know Knuckles still likes you and you know you still like him. You know how he is when he's angry. He says things he doesn't mean. Maybe he didn't mean what he said." Amy tried to reassure her friend.

"But he said it twice, each time yelling it in my face. He's still an idiot. Putting a lifeless object in front of a friend… Anyways, what are you going to do about Sonic and Shadow?" Rouge asked; trying to get off the subject of Knuckles.

"I… don't know. I was hoping you could help me." Amy said.

"I wish I could, but I haven't had experience with love except for what I'm going through with Knuckles. And I'm still trying to figure out what to do myself. I just wouldn't choose right now. Wait until later or something." Rouge said.

"You're right. I might not even choose between them at all." Amy yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night Rouge. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome…"

Amy walked off leaving Rouge standing there. Rouge sighed and tried to sort out her own problems.

---

Knuckles slowly made his way back to the hotel room trying to think of a way to apologize to Rouge and win her heart back. Right now, he was muttering apologies out loud to see if they sounded good or not.

"Rouge… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what was said I-. No that's dumb, she won't believe that… I need to do something so she'll know I think she's more important to me then the emerald." Knuckles muttered. He slapped himself in the head. "God, I'm such a jerk. If I had kept my mouth shut, this never would've happened. What am I to do?"

He seriously never meant what he said to her. He did think she was more important to him then the Master Emerald, even if he was its guardian. He always says things he doesn't mean when he's angry and that's exactly what had happened. But how could he prove to her it was the truth?

Knuckles eventually arrived back in the hotel room and found the bathroom door open to his surprise. That must mean Rouge had left. Did that mean she had forgiven him? Knuckles then looked around the room, noticing how quiet it was.

"Rouge?" Knuckles called. "Batgirl?"

---

"For the last time guys she isn't my girlfriend! I just met her!" Espio yelled at Vector and Charmy.

"It sure seems like it." Vector smiled.

"How?" Espio asked.

"Well… for one you keep defending yourself and stuttering." Vector replied.

"And your cheeks just continue to get more and redder!" Charmy laughed.

"That's because you guys are ticking me off!" Espio growled.

"Uh-huh… sure it is." Vector smiled.

Espio growled before turning invisible and running out of the room. He never should have told Charmy of all people his secret. He knew he'd spill sooner and later and sure enough he did. Espio walked down the hallway heading for the elevator. Once he was there, he felt a strong gust of wind rush past him. Espio spun around just in time to see Kit turn the hall. Espio cocked his head and followed after her wondering where she was headed. He quickly followed after her.

She eventually led him into the courtyard. Espio was out of breath and wanted to ask her where she was going. He did the only thing that came to mind and called out to her.

"Kit, hold up!" Espio shouted.

Kit turned around, but couldn't find the holder of the voice. She looked every which way, but couldn't see anything or anyone. It took Espio a moment to realize he was still invisible. He growled before turning visible right as Kit turned to where he was standing. He must have scared her because she jump and let out a small yell.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Espio apologized.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to come out of nowhere. Where you invisible just then or something?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, I was."

"Cool! I wish I could turn invisible." Kit whined.

"Anyway, I saw you running and I wondered what you were up to. Where were you going?" Espio asked.

"Well, you'll never believe it, but my mom just called me! She's alive, Espio! She called and said she's up in Vermont and got me a plane ticket to go up there whenever I wanted!" Kit smiled.

Espio's heart sunk. Did that mean Kit was leaving? She couldn't! He had just met her he didn't want her to go. He hadn't even said how he really felt towards her.

"Espio? Are you okay?" Kit asked; noticing he was staring at her.

"Oh. Uh… sorry. That's great news Kit. But…" Espio looked at his feet, "do you really have to leave right now?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Well, we just met and all and I still want to hang out with you more. You're the only person I've met that accepts me for who I really am. I just don't want you to leave right after we became friends." Espio explained.

Kit appeared to be thinking. "Well, I suppose I could call my mom back and tell her I'll stay the rest of the week. That'll give us three more days together." Kit finally replied.

Espio's face brightened. "Really? You'd really do that for me?" he asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Kit replied.

Espio smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with her and how he was going to do it. He also had a special thing in store for her that he wasn't going to even mention until the time came. The next three days would be the ones Espio would never forget.

**Short huh? Okay, this is the last chance to send in your votes for a ShadAmy or SonAmy. You can vote more then once, but only one vote per review. The standings so far are SonAmy with 10 and ShadAmy with 8. It may just turn out to be a SonAmyShad ending anyway, but I'll see what I can do. Keep voting! I'll probably have one chapter each for KnuxRouge, SonAmyShad and EspioKit endings and one for TailsCream and VecVan. So that'll be about 4 more chapters plus one which is the Epilogue. Later! I gotta get to work!**


	7. Jewel of my Eye

**Here is the first of the four ending chapters! KnuxRouge lovers, this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: Since Kit doesn't appear in this chapter, I own none of the characters in this chapter. **

Chapter 7: Jewel of my Eye

Knuckles entered the hotel room once more after replaying his best apology in his head. He shut the door and his eyes wandered to the open bathroom door. Wait, it was open? That must have meant Rouge had left. Had she forgiven him and went looking to find him? Knuckles looked around the room noticing how quiet the room was.

"Rouge?" Knuckles called, "Batgirl?"

There was no sound, but the sound of his voice echoing through the room. Apparently Rouge wasn't here. Knuckles called her name once more and stuck his head out the door, looking up and down the hallway. Yet there was no sign of Rouge. Sighing, Knuckles shut the door again and sat down on the couch.

"Great, I finally get enough courage to come back up and apologize and she leaves. This just isn't my week." Knuckles muttered.

Guilt flooded him. He knew all this was his fault. He had never meant to make Rouge cry or hate him. Knuckles buried his face in his hands and growled. He knew of two things he could do. Wait for Rouge to come back or go looking for her. They would have to cross paths at some point. The hotel wasn't that big.

Knuckles sighed and walked out onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked up in the sky. He closed his eyes and let the wind go by his face. He smiled as he felt the warm breeze rush by his face. He looked down at the ocean and the moon's reflection. His eyes wandered across the beach until they froze on a familiar figure. Knuckles looked closer and could faintly make out the figure as Rouge.

"R-Rouge?" Knuckles whispered.

Knuckles continued to stare at her for some time. If he could get down there quick enough, he could apologize to her before she ran away. Knuckles entered the room again and rushed out the door. As he entered the courtyard he noticed a patch of flowers. An idea then sparked in his head right then. He walked over to the patch and immediately noticed there was one rose that reminded him of Rouge. It was a purple tulip and in the moonlight it illuminated it with a silver tint.

_"In the moonlight, it looks like Rouge's fur." _Knuckles thought; picking up the flower.

He lifted the flower to his nose and smelled it. His smiled widened.

_"It even smells like Rouge..." _

Holding it tightly in his grasp, he took off down the path that would lead him to the beach. Upon arrival, he searched up and down the beach trying to find his favorite bat. After searching for several minutes, he saw Rouge standing in the same spot she was when he was watching her from the balcony. She was staring up in the sky with her arms crossed.

"She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight." Knuckles muttered to himself, "I hope she'll accept my apology." He added as he looked down at tulip.

He hid the tulip behind his back and after taking a big gulp, he slowly began to stride towards her. Knuckles arrived at her side in seconds. He looked up at the sky and tried to start a conversation.

"Nice night, huh?" he asked.

Rouge glanced at him and began to walk away. "Suddenly it just got worse."

"Ouch, low blow…" Knuckles muttered.

He quickly followed after her and grabbed her hand. "Rouge, please, listen for a moment."

Rouge turned around and sighed. "What?"

Knuckles bit his lip, twirling the tulip in between his hand. Rouge crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Would you hurry up?" she huffed.

"Hang on, okay? This is really hard for me." Knuckles replied.

"What's hard for you? Understanding others feelings?"

"No, apologizing." Knuckles sighed.

Rouge cocked her head. "Go on."

Knuckles took her hand again and got on one knee. "Rouge, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier today. I never meant to make you so upset. I felt really guilty once I saw you cry. I never wanted you to cry. Rouge, all I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Knuckles pulled out the flower from behind his back, "Do you accept my apology?"

Rouge took the flower from his hand.

"Thank you, but… I still don't believe you." Rouge muttered.

"W-What? B-But why? How can you not believe me? After all that?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, what you said really hurt me. It's just hard to accept the fact that you're apologizing…" Rouge muttered; beginning to walk away.

Knuckles quickly hurried after her, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. Rouge's sensitive ears, however, picked up the sound.

"Would you quit following me?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles stopped in his tracks. He watched Rouge disappear into the hotel.

"Why doesn't she believe me? Did what I say really hurt her that much?" Knuckles asked himself.

He wasn't going to give up though. No, he wasn't one to give up this easily. Knuckles frowned before following after Rouge into the hotel. Rouge sighed again, hearing his footsteps and turned to face him.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Rouge asked.

"Yes you did, but-." Knuckles was cut off.

"They why won't you leave me alone?!" Rouge yelled.

"Because I'm trying to apologize!" Knuckles yelled back.

Rouge glared at him before walking away. "Just leave me alone." She muttered.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone until you accept my apology!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge spun around and glared at Knuckles, tears brimming her eyes.

"And what if I don't want to accept your apology? Are you just going to stalk me for the rest of my life?! I don't know how I ever could've fallen in love with you. I guess I thought you might like to actually have someone to talk to, but I guess your perfect, precious emerald is good enough for you!" Rouge yelled at him; the tears now beginning to roll down her face.

Rouge then took off running without waiting for a response. The people in the lobby stared at Knuckles for a moment before going back to what they were doing. Some continued to whisper about what had just happened. Knuckles growled before running after her. Rouge ran back into the room, hoping to get there quick enough to shut the door before Knuckles could get in, but Knuckles was right on her tail. Rouge walked to the middle of the room with her back facing Knuckles. Knuckles slowly walked towards her.

"Rouge, listen I-."

"Shut up…" Rouge sniffed.

"But-!"

"Shut… up!"

"Rouge, you don't understand! I-!"

Rouge spun around quickly. "No I understand perfectly Knuckles! You think some stupid, ancient, green rock is more important then me!" Rouge yelled; tears brimming her eyes once more.

"No, Rouge, that's not true! I do love you! I do!" Knuckles yelled.

"Prove it then!" Rouge cried.

"Okay, I will!"

Knuckles then grabbed Rouge by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He then pressed his lips against hers and kept them there. Knuckles' and Rouge's eyes slowly shut as they both fell deeper into the kiss. Rouge pushed Knuckles up against the wall leaning on him, getting as much as she could from the kiss. Knuckles ran his fingers through her hair as Rouge's hand ran down his cheek.

As the two continued their kiss, Knuckles began to taste Rouge's tears. His heart almost broke in two when he realized how bad he had hurt Rouge. He had never ever dreamed of making her cry. He pulled her into a protective hug, trying to convince her he was sincerely sorry. Rouge responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

After several minutes, Knuckles and Rouge eased out of the kiss. Their eyes slowly opened as their lips finally parted. Knuckles pulled Rouge back in his arms and gazed into her eyes. Knuckles gave her a reassuring smile and Rouge couldn't help, but smile back.

"If I didn't love you, would I have just kissed you like that?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge pushed herself into Knuckles' chest and nuzzled him.

"No Knuckles, you wouldn't have. I guess you really do love me." Rouge whispered.

"I do. And I think I got my answer on if you love me or not." Knuckles smirked.

"That's right. I love you too, Knuckles." She squeezed him tighter. "More then you'll ever know and I'll ever be able to explain."

Knuckles let out a soft chuckle, "So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Rouge whispered; kissing him on the cheek.

"Good. I couldn't have lived on knowing you hated me." Knuckles said.

He then laid his head on top of Rouge's and wrapped his arms around her. He then began to gently sway back and forth with her in his arms.

"Rouge, I'm sorry that I put the emerald in front of you. I didn't know what I was saying. You made me mad by saying that I cared only about myself and that brought on the tantrum. I'd never put anything in front of you Rouge. No matter what it costs me." Knuckles explained.

Rouge only smiled as a tear ran down her cheek and dripped off her cheek, splashing on Knuckles' shoe.

"I love you." Rouge whispered; squeezing Knuckles as hard as she could.

Knuckles smiled and continued to sway back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and rubbed her back. Rouge smiled and continued to cry. Soon, she had fallen asleep in Knuckles' arms. Knuckles looked down at her and smiled when he saw her sleeping form. He carefully lifted her bridal-style and carried her over to the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before walking over to the couch and falling asleep too.

**Well there you have it! And the final results for the SonAmy or ShadAmy ending are SonAmy: 14, ShadAmy: 13 making Sonic and Amy the winner! Sorry to all the ShadAmy fans. I'll make sure to post an oneshot about Shadow and Amy soon. Any votes after this chapter will not be counted. Thanks to all reviewers who voted!**

**Next chapter: Sonic and Amy ending.**


	8. Take My Breath Away

**Well, here's the Sonic and Amy ending! I hope it's good… Keep in mind I mostly write KnuxRouge romances. This is my first attempt at Sonic and Amy besides one poem I wrote about them. Anyways, hope it's good enough for your liking.**

Chapter 8:

Take My Breath Away

The group had been down in the Bahamas for a week now with no intention of leaving anytime soon. Once again, everyone was down at the beach either playing in the water or tanning. Sonic headed over to Amy who was sitting under an umbrella by herself.

"Hey Amy. I was wondering, do you want to take a walk down the beach?" he asked.

Amy didn't notice the blush coming across his face. She let out a sigh, "Not right now, Sonic. Maybe later perhaps." She replied.

Sonic's ears folded against his head, "Oh." He said, "Okay then." He walked off.

'_That's it. I've got to decide between one of them, but… I hate rejecting people. If I reject Sonic, he'll be angry with me for the rest of my life but if I reject Shadow…" _Amy shuddered at the thought, _"who knows what he could do to me." _

She decided that tonight she would go to Knuckles and Rouge's room and ask them for advice since they had clearly gotten over their argument.

Meanwhile, Sonic was over with Tails, Cream and Charmy who were each building something out of sand. Cream's was starting to oddly look like a fox's face and Tails' seemed to resemble a chao. Sonic sat down next to Tails and let out a sigh. Tails turned to the blue hedgehog upon hearing his sigh.

"Hey Sonic! Boy, why do you look so glum?" Tails asked.

"I don't really know Tails. Something's up with Amy that's puzzling her and it's making me wonder what's going on I guess. I mean, I even asked her to walk down the beach with me! I actually asked her for something Tails and she declined!" Sonic told him.

"Have you asked her what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Nah I didn't bother. She looked like she wanted to be left alone so I let her be." Sonic replied.

"Wish I could help you Sonic, but I don't know what I could do." Tails said; apologetically.

"It's okay buddy," Sonic said, ruffling Tails' hair, "She'll get over it eventually."

Tails nodded and smiled. Sonic then headed over to Knuckles who was lying on a towel with sunglasses on most likely asleep. Tails turned back to his "sand chao" (lol). Cream looked over at what tails was making and smiled.

"Hey Tails, your sand castle looks like Cheese!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed.

Tails glanced from his chao to Cheese. He blushed figuring out why he had done that.

"Yeah, it does." He agreed.

---

Sonic and Amy were up in their room not doing very much. Sonic didn't want to pressure Amy with what was wrong even though he was very curious. Amy hadn't spoken to him all day ever since she declined to walk with him. Sonic got up from the couch and went out to the balcony where Amy was standing.

"Hey Amy? Uh, everyone is going down to dinner. Wanna come?" Sonic asked.

"No thanks Sonic. I'm not that hungry." Amy replied, not facing him.

"Oh. Well, then see you later." Sonic said, walking back into the room.

He stopped halfway and turned to look at Amy. He sighed. Whatever was plaguing her mind was plaguing him too. He wanted to know what was up. He slowly walked back over to her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"If there's something you need to talk about, I'll be glad to help you, Amy." He whispered.

Amy spun around, but he was already gone. A small smile came across her face. She turned back to the railing overlooking the ocean. So Sonic did care about her! Now she just had to figure out how to tell him everything.

Sonic arrived down with the rest at dinner. He walked over to Knuckles who was talking with Charmy of all people. Sonic sat down next to him and piled up chili dogs on his plate.

"Hey Sonic, how's it going with Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"What?"

"Rouge told me that Amy declined to take a walk with you. She doesn't decline you easily you know." Knuckles said.

"Oh, that. I don't know. I've tried asking her, but she won't talk." Sonic replied.

"Amy's not talking to you?" Shadow asked, just coming down the stairs.

Sonic looked up at him and at that moment something lit up in the back of Sonic's head. He glared at Shadow.

"You!" Sonic spat, "What did you do to Amy?!"

"Cool it faker. What makes you think I did anything to her?" Shadow asked calmly although he was sweating on the inside.

"Because you've been hanging out with her a lot!" Sonic replied.

"I'm as clueless as you are to why Amy is acting like this Sonic." Shadow replied.

"Sure you are…" Sonic mumbled.

Shadow shook his head and went to grab something eat. Sonic stared at Shadow for a while before returning to his dinner.

"So, has anyone seen Espio lately?" Rouge asked for indeed the purple chameleon was not present.

"Oh, he's been hanging out with his girlfriend!" Charmy yelled.

_"Great! Even Espio has a girlfriend now!" _Sonic frowned.

After dinner he headed back up to his and Amy's room. When he arrived, he saw Amy watching TV. He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Sonic said, handing her a plate with two chilidogs on it.

Amy thanked him quietly as she took the plate. Sonic watched her as she ate quietly. When she was finished, she set the plate on the table next to the couch and sighed, turning the TV off.

"Sonic, there's something I need to discuss with you." She said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Amy bit her lip, "Do you truly love me?" she asked him. She looked up at him, "When you told me that that night, was it the truth?" Amy asked.

"Of course it was Amy." Sonic replied.

Amy looked down at the floor. She was trying to avoid telling him about Shadow saying the same thing and him kissing her. She sighed once more before continuing.

"Are you sure it wasn't a lie?" Amy asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Amy, why would I lie to you?" Sonic asked her.

"Because I thought you were jealous that I had been hanging out with Shadow so much and you were just saying that to get me away from him." Amy replied, a tear going down her face.

"No Amy, I really do love you." Sonic replied.

Amy looked up at him, "Really?"

Sonic smiled, "Let me prove it to you." He whispered in her ear.

Amy shivered as Sonic's lips were pressed up against hers. A sensation built up in her that she had been waiting for her entire life. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around Sonic and kissed him back. Sonic pulled back and smiled at Amy.

"Is that good enough proof for you?" he asked, grinning.

Amy nodded and threw herself onto Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, you really do love me! You really do!" Amy yelled.

"I sure do Amy," he gave her a tight hug as a tear ran down his cheek, "I sure do…"

**So, was it good? Hopefully it was too bad. Sorry it took so long and it as so short. I don't really have an excuse just don't attack me. :) I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so I'm not making any promises. But, I will say that the next chapter will have Espio and Kit, Tails and Cream and Vector and Vanilla. I also want to post a new story, so that may be another delay. It will be up though you can count on that! Review please!**


	9. Our Love is Forever

**Okay so it's been over a month and I'm sorry. –Dodges tomatoes and other random objects- On the bright side, this story is almost complete! One more chapter and it will be complete! Also, I got pretty far in my new story. That should be up after this story is completed and I come up with a better name. Enough chat, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Kit is mine; everyone else is SEGAs and Sonic Teams. **

Chapter 9: Our Love is Forever

Tails walked up the stairs from dinner and headed towards his room. For some reason, he was very tired tonight. He was about to open the door when someone burst through it colliding with Tails. He and his collision partner both fell to the ground. Tails moaned and rubbed his head before opening his eyes. He saw Cream staring at him.

"Oh did I just run into Tails? I'm terribly sorry." Cream said, twisting and turning on her feet.

Tails stood up and smiled. "It's okay Cream. You seem to be in a rush. Where are ya headed?" he asked.

A worried look came across her face and she glanced up at Cheese who looked back down at her. She let out a sigh.

"Vector's diary is gone," she said just loud enough for Tails to hear, "I think my mother must have come into our room and found it. She can't read it Tails!"

"Why not? Vector would be happy if she feels the same way," he said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Cream asked.

Tails' ears flattened against his head. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and the two poked their heads out of the door to see Vector walking to his room. Cream and Tails exchanged a glanced. They knew Vanilla had already come up for dinner and she had the diary.

"I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but I'm really curious to how this will turn out," Cream said to Tails.

"Me too. They won't know as long as we stay quiet and on the other side of the door."

Once Vector had shut the door, Cream and Tails slowly and quietly crept down the hall to their door. They both pressed their ears to the wood of the door to try and listen to what was going on. They could faintly hear talking on the other side.

---

"Well, hello Vector. Did you enjoy your dinner?" Vanilla asked, being the polite rabbit she was.

Vector smiled. "Yes, I certainly did," he replied.

"Oh, that's good," she smiled.

Vector was about to head into the bathroom when Vanilla stopped him.

"Oh, before you go to bed, could you possibly tell me what this is about?" she asked, holding up a notebook.

Vector turned around and blushed when he noticed she was holding his diary.

"How did you get that?" Vector asked.

"I saw it lying on the table in Cream and Tails' room. Apparently they found it first."

"Oh. Well, then I supposed you've read it as well haven't ya?" he asked.

Vanilla nodded and Vector sighed.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to tell you until later on, but now I guess there's no hiding it." He took in a deep breath. "I like you."

Vector looked up at Vanilla expecting her to be frowning at him, but instead she was smiling and looked especially happy.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Of course not Vector!" she replied, still smiling. "In fact, I happened to be fond of you as well. And also, I think Cream likes you a bit as well."

"Really?" Vector asked, his jaw dropping anime style.

Vanilla nodded.

"YAHOO!" Vector yelled, not able to contain himself.

He grabbed Vanilla into a hug, but quickly let go once he realized what he was doing. He and Vanilla both blushed.

"Um, sorry about that," Vector mumbled. "Kinda got carried away."

"It's okay Vector," Vanilla said.

They both spent the next few minutes staring at each other.

---

Outside the door, Tails and Cream were giggling uncontrollably.  
"Guess it's true then! Vector does like your mother!" Tails said.

'Yes, but I didn't know my mother liked him as well," Cream said.

"Then you do learn something new everyday!" Tails exclaimed, laughing again.

Cream then quickly gave Tails a peck on his cheek. Tails immediately stopped laughing and a hot blush crossed his cheeks. He stared at Cream and saw she was also blushing.

"W-What was that for?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I guess eavesdropping on their conversation made me realize how much I like you Tails," Cream explained, looking at her feet.

"Really? You like me?" Tails asked.

"Yes I do," Cream replied, still looking at her feet.

"Then it's safe to say I like you too Cream," he smiled giving her a peck on her cheek too making them both redder then they already were. "I did always think you were cute."

Cream smiled and hugged Tails.

"Thank you Tails," she whispered. "Now let's get back to our room before we get caught okay?"

Tails took her hand. "Right."

Cream grabbed his hand and together the walked back down the hallway to their room.

---

Espio and Kit sat on top of a hill overlooking the ocean. The past three days had been great that they spent together. Kit had taken Espio to an amusement park (A/N: I don't know if they have amusement parks in the Bahamas, but just roll with me okay?) and after many fake excuses to why he couldn't go, Espio decided to tag along. The other days they had just spent at the beach or the pool talking. They had both learned many things about the other, but Espio still hadn't told Kit what he really wanted to. Now they were just talking about random things enjoying the nice night and their last night together before Kit went home to her mother.

"…then Charmy dropped a cement block on Vector's head. _That_ got him up," Espio said.

Kit began to laugh. "Charmy and Vector sound like comedians," she said.

"Yeah I know. They could go on a trip and do stand up acts and come back millionaires," Espio replied.

"I think you're funny too Espio," Kit said.

Espio sat up straight. "You do?"

Kit blushed a bit and nodded.

"I think you're a lot of things. Funny, smart, talented, brave… cute," she added the last one quietly. Espio however heard her.

"Me? Cute?"

Kit looked at him. "Yeah… why?"  
"It's just, no one's ever said I was cute before," Espio answered, blushing.

"Well, I just did."

Espio smiled and looked out into the stars for a moment, before looking back at Kit.

"Kit, these last three days… actually this whole week has been really fun and probably the best of my life. And it's not just because I'm somewhere tropical or with my friends… it's because I met you Kit and I spent all this time with you. Nothing I do in the future will replace how much fun I had the last three days,' Espio explained.

"Aw, you're just saying that," Kit muttered.

Espio's eyes widened. "No I'm not! Kit, I mean it!"

Kit smiled. She believed him. She just wanted to see what he really thought of her. She smirked.

"Prove it then," she said.

Espio blushed again and looked at the grass. Slowly and carefully, he leaned in towards Kit until his lips were on hers. It lasted for only a second, but for Kit, it was the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt. Espio pulled back and smiled at her.

"That was real," he said. "I think you're a really great person Kit."

Kit smiled. "Thanks. I still think you're really cute," she said.

She kissed him on his cheek. Espio sighed before falling backwards in the grass and laying there. Kit leaned over him and giggled.

"You're so funny Espio."

"I know, I know."

**Okay, sorry about the Vector/Vanilla scene. I know it was short and it seemed kind of rushed. I had no idea how they spoke to each other so I had to go with what was my best guess so they're most likely OOC so sorry about that. Anyways, the Epilogue will be up soon (hopefully). Until then, you can always review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Well, this story is now coming to an end. It's been fun writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I'm very sorry for the shortness, but I meant for this chapter to be short, after all, all it is is the epilogue.**

Epilogue

The next morning, Espio and Kit stood outside the hotel waiting for a taxi to take Kit to the airport. Kit had asked Espio if he wanted to go with her, but he sadly declined, knowing that he'd had work to do once they arrived back home. Kit promised she'd write to him every week and Espio promised he'd go and visit her soon.

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel and Kit and Espio exchanged a hug before Kit got into the taxi. Espio waved as the taxi drove off and waited for it to completely disappear from view before he slumped back inside the hotel.

Hours later, Kit was about to board the plane. She was handing her ticket to an attendant when she heard her name being called. She turned around and grinned when she saw Espio running up to her waving a plane ticket in his hand. He had told Vector and Charmy that he was going with Kit to Vermont for a while. Kit hugged Espio as he handed his ticket to the attendant. They both boarded the plane both happy they'd get to spend more time with each other.

---

Back at the hotel, everyone was spending their last day of vacation at the beach. Sonic had finally conquered his fear of getting wet and was now surfing with Knuckles. Amy, Rouge and Tails were lying in the sun, trying to get the last of their tan. Charmy was sitting under the umbrella licking an ice cream cone and relaxing for once. Vanilla was holding Cheese who was licking a Popsicle and watching Vector and Cream who were building a sand castle.

Their vacation had been great and no one wanted to leave. Sonic had said at dinner last night that he would be entering every competition to win a vacation again that came up. He had stood up to show how serious he was about this, but this yelled in pain. Shadow had yanked him back into his chair by his tail claiming he was being too dramatic about the whole thing.

Speaking of Shadow, he had decided too spend his last day in his room. When he had heard Sonic had admitted his feelings for Amy, he had isolated himself from the group, particularly Sonic. Now, he was up in his room, sitting on his bed, rethinking the past few weeks.

His relived every moment. Then he relived the moment when he had told Amy he was in love with her. She had said she loved him too, but then she ended up with Sonic. This confused Shadow and angered him a bit. Had she lied to him? Perhaps she was just happier with Sonic, but did still love Shadow deep down? Shadow let it go, not wanting to upset his last day of relaxation. At least he and Sonic would have something to argue about when they arrived back home.

The End

**I hope the ending wasn't too much of a bore for you. Well, I'm off to start my new story which will most likely be posted later on today or tomorrow. Please review! **

**KnuxnDeppfan4life - 12:30a.m**


End file.
